O Primeiro Beijo
by Zelda Hime
Summary: LinkxSheik YAOI Essa é uma história realmente estranha que eu escrevi um dia. Fala do primeiro beijo dos dois. Não gosta, não leia, por favor não mandem críticas destrutivas.


**Título:** O Primeiro Beijo  
**Autora:** Zelda Hime   
**Casais:** Link/Sheik (que, aliás, é uma pessoa real)   
**Classificação:** 13 anos?  
**Resumo:** Essa é uma fic estranha que veio na minha cabeça um dia... Apenas o primeiro beijo dos dois depois de muita confusão...  
**Retratação:** The Legend of Zelda e seus personagens não me pertencem! Por favor não me processem, vocês só vão conseguir mangás muito velhos e um computador mais velho ainda!  
**Avisos:** **Essa fic é YAOI**, isso significa, conta a história romântica de um casal homossexual. Se você não gosta, por favor não leia. Estão todos avisados...  
**Notas da Autora:** Hmm... Bem essa historinha é uma daquelas que veio à minha mente do nada e eu resolvi escrever, e acabei esquecendo dela no meu PC... Depois de muito tempo, revirando meus escritos inacabados, eu descobri ela e percebi que ela já tinha um final, apesar de ser realmente estranha... Então, resolvi publicá-la, afinal, não custa nada. Como uma amiga autora disse, sempre tem alguém que gosta dessas porcarias que a gente escreve, né?   
Para aqueles que se arriscarem a ler, boa leitura!  
E um muito obrigada a SaLuLi-chan por ter me ajudado com o final!

As nuvens negras encobrindo o céu daquela tarde denunciavam a tempestade que não demoraria a vir. Link até que gostava de chuva, apesar de preferir os dias de sol, mas naquele momento ele nem ligava ao mundo à sua volta, enquanto corria à toda velocidade para a floresta, lágrimas embaçando a sua visão. Ele tinha acabado de derrotar Morpha e resgatar Ruto, mas isso não importava mais porque a princesa já havia morrido. E, como se não bastasse, o reino Zora também continuara congelado, e mesmo tentando de tudo, Link não tinha o poder para reverter isso. Ele se sentia um fraco naquele momento. Um inútil. Nunca sentira uma angústia tão grande em seus doze anos de vida, e o fato de que Sheik fugira dele mais uma vez no Lago Hylia não estava ajudando em nada.  
  
Link não entendia seus sentimentos por aquele homem misterioso. Desde que acordara como um adulto, ele não conseguia entender mais nada de seu corpo e seus sentimentos, mas sempre que ele ficava perto de Sheik, ele ficava ainda mais confuso. Seu coração batia mais rápido, às vezes ele se sentia tonto, e ele tinha uma enorme vontade de chegar perto do sheikah e tocá-lo, ou ao menos ver seu rosto. Mas sempre que ele dava um passo na direção do homem misterioso, este desaparecia com um flash de luz. Cada vez que isso acontecia, Link era invadido por um vazio que também lhe era desconhecido, um frio horrível, e uma tristeza que ameaçava afogá-lo em lágrimas. No começo, ele chorava por horas depois que Sheik desaparecia, sem conseguir se controlar, mas depois de quase um ano convivendo com seu corpo adulto, ele já estava conseguindo controlar e esconder seus sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que às vezes com um pouco de dificuldades.  
  
Mas no momento, depois de tanta angústia, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a tentar conter as lágrimas. Por isso ele as deixava correr em seu rosto enquanto ele corria sem rumo pelo campo de Hyrule, seus pés instintivamente o levando para a Floresta Sagrada, lugar onde ele sempre ia quando se sentia triste quando criança.  
  
Quando Link chegou na floresta, ele não escutou a música suave vibrando entre as folhas, mas assim que entrou em sua área secreta na frente do Templo ele finalmente percebeu o doce som de uma harpa tocando uma música triste. Ele parou de correr e ficou paralizado no lugar, suas lágrimas pararam no mesmo instante e seus olhos vidraram na árvore seca à sua frente, com medo de que se virasse o olhar para a direção de onde vinha o som, a pessoa que ele sabia que estava tocando desapareceria novamente.   
  
De repente, um enorme trovão soou nos céus e a harpa parou de ser tocada. Com um pulo, Link se virou para o lado. Como ele previa, Sheik estava lá em pé, segurando sua harpa e olhando fixamente para ele. Novamente Link sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu corpo ficar fraco, e quando Sheik deu um passo para trás, ele não conseguiu mais conter suas emoções.  
  
- NÃO!!! - gritou ele, então suas pernas enfraqueceram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos descontroladamente. - Não vá embora... - ele sussurrou com uma voz quebrada.  
  
Sheik não escutou a última frase, que foi abafada pelo som da chuva que começara a cair como uma cascata naquele momento. Porém, a dor que escutou na voz do herói foi suficiente para prender seus pés ao chão. E os dois ficaram desse jeito por alguns minutos, Link ajoelhado ao chão, chorando e Sheik olhando espantado e surpreso para ele e a chuva encharcando ambos até os ossos. Até que Sheik respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios, andando devagar e receoso até o outro garoto e parando bem à sua frente.   
  
Quando abriu os olhos e viu os pés de Sheik à sua frente, Link ergueu a cabeça devagar até encontrar os olhos vermelhos do sheikah, então parou e se deixou afogar naqueles olhos profundos. Sheik fez o mesmo, e sentiu o seu coração apertar em seu peito ao ver a profundidade da tristeza nos olhos azuis de Link. E ele imaginava o porquê, tinha certeza que se fosse privado de sete anos de vida também se sentiria triste e perdido, como aqueles olhos expressivos declaravam estar. Inseguro do que deveria fazer, Sheik se ajoelhou vagarosamente na frente do outro, e por nem um segundo Link deixou que o olhar dos dois se separassem. E assim ficaram, apenas se entreolhando, Link tentando distingüir se aquilo era um sonho ou real, e Sheik olhando perdido para o objeto de seu amor proibido, sem saber o que deveria fazer para minimizar sua dor.  
  
Link foi o primeiro a quebrar aquela imagem, levantando a sua mão devagar até o rosto de Sheik para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Era verdade, ele não estava. Assim que sua mão se aproximou, Sheik arregalou os olhos e se encolheu para trás, com medo do toque. Sentindo uma onda de tristeza invadir o seus corpo, Link deixou sua mão cair para o seu lado novamente e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e mergulhando em sua tristeza.  
  
Sheik olhou com terror a mão de Link cair ao seu lado totalmente largada e seu olhar se desfocar pela tristeza. Sentindo que fizera a coisa errada ao se afastar do toque, ele entrou em pânico, tentando pensar rapidamente no que poderia fazer para reparar o seu erro. Mesmo receoso, ele fez a única coisa que poderia pensar: ele abaixou o lenço que cobria seu rosto e pegou a mão de Link, colocando-a sobre seu rosto.  
  
Link levantou a cabeça bruscamente e olhou surpreso para Sheik, que o retribuiu com um olhar inseguro. Ele sorriu entre suas lágrimas e começou a acariciar a face do sheikah com o seu polegar. Ele se derreteu por dentro quando Sheik fechou os olhos e pressionou seu rosto contra sua mão e então, sem ao menos parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, Link aproximou seu rosto ao do sheikah e beijou-lhe a boca suavemente.  
  
Sheik abriu os olhos, chocado, e pensou seriamente em empurrar o outro e correr para longe, mas tão logo começou a sentir os efeitos do beijo inocente em sua alma, ele fechou os olhos e se entregou, levando a mão que não segurava a mão de Link para a nuca deste.  
  
Esse breve instante pareceu durar uma eternidade, e logo que acabou os dois se entreolharam. Link parecia muito mais calmo e feliz, e Sheik parecia aliviado. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e permitiram que todos os seus sentimentos transparecessem em seus olhos, não precisavam de palavras para estragar o momento, apenas do sentimento. Então, finalmente entregando-se à exaustão de seus últimos dias, Link deixou-se cair sobre Sheik, que o aparou e o abraçou, sentindo os braços do hylia o envolverem. E assim ficaram na chuva, até que a chuva cessou.  
  
Percebendo que o peso de Link aumentara, Sheik sorriu e arrumou Link em seu colo, tomando cuidado para que ele não acordasse, e se levantou, sentindo suas pernas reclamarem um pouco pelo tempo que ficou ajoelhado e pelo peso extra. Devagar, Sheik se guiou pela floresta até a aldeia dos Kokiri e foi até a casa de Saria, já que não podia subir uma escada com Link no colo.   
  
Lá chegando, ele deitou Link na pequena cama, tirou suas botas e o cobriu com uma coberta, logo depois tirando suas próprias botas e sentando-se no chão, ao lado da cama, com uma coberta sobre os ombros também, e passou o resto do dia olhando Link enquanto este dormia, até que o sono apossou-se de seu corpo e ele dormiu sentado no chão, com a cabeça encostada na cama.


End file.
